The Wild Couple's Christmas
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* It's Christmas time in the village, and Tails and Sticks are both excited, given that it's their first as a couple. Little do they know, it ends up being better than they could've asked for. Taicks fluff, with some slight Sonamy in there as well. I OWN NOTHING!


**As usual, I own nothing, and I am merely doing this for fun and amusement.  
With Christmas right around the corner, I had decided to make a Christmas themed story with one of my OTPs; Tails X Sticks. I will do fanfics for Sonamy and Knuxouge soon enough, but I really wanted to do this one.**

December within the village was a hectic, crazy, yet amazing time of the year. Children and adults alike know Christmas is fast approaching, leaving them happy from head to toe and deep in their core. And while it was a busy time of year for the adults, it was still a very fun time as well.

And the best part? A soft blanket of snow had covered the island.  
For the longest time, no one could figure out where the snow came from, or how they got it in the first place. They thought islands weren't capable of getting snow.

But as it turned out, Eggman had attempted to freeze the island to make it easier to take over, but it backfired and only made it snow. Sonic and the others were surprised, but happy nonetheless. And while Eggman never intended for that to happen, he decided to give them a break for the month and let them enjoy Christmas and the snow.

Within the village, Sonic, his team, and the villagers were hard at work, decorating the village for the impending holiday. Rows of colorful lights lined the buildings, and decorations were set up all around, ranging from Santa's to snowmen. Beautifully decorated wreaths were hung from doors to lamp-posts, and a nativity scene was set up near the village hall.

Using his super speed, Sonic was able to set up lights in mere seconds.  
Amy helped out by decorating the wreaths that the villagers would set up around the village.  
Sticks was helping to set up other decorations. But when she tried to hang up some in areas that were too high for her, she was surprised when she felt a set of hands grab her by the waist and fly her up to where she needed. And each time, she was delighted to see that it was her boyfriend Tails that had helped her, and she would thank him with a hug and a kiss.  
And as for Knuckles, he went out in search of a special tree for the village to decorate and set up in the village square.

With everyone's combined efforts, the village was decorated within no time. Soon, everyone went to the village square, where Amy, Perci, and Zooey had set up a booth to hand out warm cookies and hot cocoa or cider to the villagers to warm up.  
Soon, Sonic arrived to get his stuff.

"How's it going, show-off?" Amy asked with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.  
But Sonic didn't answer right away; he was busy taking in her attire. She wore a red dress-like jacket that had white fluff around the collar, along the edges, and along the hemline. She also wore black leggings, and red boots with white soles, and white fluffy cuffs. To him, she looked pretty cute.  
"Eh, all's well." Sonic replied with a shrug. "Besides, if I wanted to show off, I would have done it blind-folded."  
Amy covered her mouth while giggling. "Don't get any ideas, bluey." she told him as she rocked her hips to the side and crossed her arms.  
Sonic chuckled a bit himself.

"So, how are Sticks and Tails doing?" Zooey asked. Despite not dating Tails anymore, she is still a close friend of his and talks to him on occasion.  
"See for yourself." Perci said as she pointed over in the direction Tails and Sticks were sitting at.  
Tails and Sticks were drinking their cocoa and eating their cookies together. Both were talking and laughing happily. And when they were done, they set their cups aside and cuddled up together as Sticks nuzzled the side of his face with her own.  
"Oh, they are so adorable together!" Zooey gushed.  
"They really are." Amy confirmed. "I believe Tails has been one of the best things to ever happen to her."  
"I can agree with that." Sonic said as he watched the young couple cuddle. "And surprisingly, their relationship hasn't distracted them from their job. If anything, it's made them better."

"I've also noticed that." Knuckles said as he walked up to join Sonic, Amy, and the girls. The four looked at Knuckles, and had to summon every ounce of willpower they could to keep from busting out in laughter, as Knuckles was wearing a staple of most Christmases; the ugly sweater. This one was red and green striped, with snowflakes in the red stripes, and reindeer in the green stripes. And Knuckles also wore a headband with reindeer antlers. And the antlers had little bells on them as well!

"...What the heck were you thinking?" Sonic finally blurted out, the urge to laugh getting harder and harder to fight. "That's not good ANY time of year."  
"It was a gift from a young child. I swore I would wear it with pride and without hesitation." Knuckles explained. "Besides, I'm cold. Function beats fashion, in this case." he pointed out.  
Sonic realized he had a point and nodded his head… even if he still found it ugly as all get out.

Later on, everyone returned to their home to get warmed up. Tails had to leave in a hurry, saying he had to work on a special project.

 *** At Amy's House ***

Meanwhile, Sticks went over to Amy's house to have some warm soup and some more cider.  
As the girls enjoyed their meals, Amy explained some of the various traditions to Sticks. Ranging from the ones that had special meanings, like the Nativity scene, to some of the light-hearted ones, like decorating the tree.  
"I didn't know there was so many traditions for this holiday alone." Sticks said in amazement.  
"Yep. Christmas means something different to different people. To me, it's both a spiritual, and a family holiday."  
"I see." Sticks said. "But… there's one thing I don't understand."  
"What's that?" Amy asked.  
"What is THIS?" Sticks asked as she picked up a small plant that had a few white berries on it.

"That is mistletoe." Amy answered. "The tradition there is that, if a man and woman are caught underneath it, then they have to kiss."

Sticks nodded in understanding. But then her face grew a slight shade of red. The thought of her and Tails kissing under the mistletoe immediately popped into her head.  
And it both enticed and terrified her.  
It terrified her because, given that this would be her and Tails' first Christmas as a couple, she wanted it to go well. She didn't want to screw anything up and make Tails leave her.  
But it also enticed her because it meant she would get a free kiss from Tails. She has always loved his kisses; they were very sweet and warm.

But one question still remained in the back of her mind.

"Was this tradition made by aliens to make people too ga-ga to stop them as they try to take over the world?"

Amy had to do all she could to not laugh at her feral friend's question. But it was fairly easy, given how many times she has had to do it.

"No Sticks." Amy said. "It wasn't made for that. While it's true origin remains a mystery to me, it's just something cute."  
"Oh. Ok." Sticks said in relief.

"So, have you thought about what to give Tails for Christmas?" Amy asked.  
"Well… I have… but I can't think of what to give him." Sticks replied.  
"Hmm… well, I actually did make something for you to give to him." Amy said as she pulled out a scrap-book. It had a green cover and yellow borders. On the front, written in yellow letters, was "The Wild Couple". Sticks took the book and opened it. The first picture was of her and Tails together at a fancy event. Tails was wearing a snazzy tuxedo while Sticks was wearing the dress she wore for the Awardy Awards ceremony.  
"Wow… thanks Amy." Sticks said gratefully.  
"You're welcome." Amy said. "Also, flip the page."  
Sticks nodded and flipped the page.

On the left was a picture of Tails surrounded by a yellow border. Above it was a caption that said _"Sticks' Bae"_. Sticks thought that was really cute. Same went for Tails in the picture. He was wearing orange swim-trunks, he had one hand behind his head and his other fist resting on his hip, and he had an adorably hot smile.  
On the right was a picture of Sticks surrounded by a green border. And above it was a caption that said _"Tails' Bae"_. Sticks wondered how he would react to that. Like Tails' picture, Sticks was at the beach. In the picture, she was laying on her side on a towel and had assumed the classic model pose; she had her head resting on her hand, her other arm draped along her side with her hand resting casually against her hip, one leg draped over the other, and she was smiling and winking in a flirty way. On top of that, she was wearing a yellow bikini, with the top being a tube-top with a halter strap, and the bottom had a cute white frill.

Sticks blushed furiously; she remembered when the photographer took that picture, and could not wait to see Tails' reaction.

"And on the next two pages are pictures from some dates you've been on with him." Amy added as Sticks flipped the page. She was surprised to see pictures from their first date and when they danced in the rain. But the one from Halloween didn't, as she saw Amy take that picture.  
"Those two pictures were sent to me from someone named 'U.L.', whatever that means. How this person got them is a mystery to me. And as for who took the pictures, I can only assume Eggman had used some sort of spying device and took your pictures." Amy explained. "But it worked out really well when you think about it."  
"True." Sticks admitted. "But still, I want to get something special for Tails. Something I made… but what?"  
"Well… I don't know what to tell ya… but what I do know is that some of the best presents come from the heart." Amy said.  
"I know..." Sticks admitted. "But… I just want his present to be special."  
"Well, you got time." Amy pointed out. "You'll figure something out, I'm certain of it."  
Sticks smiled. "Thanks Amy."

And so, as the days went by, Sticks thought long and hard about what to make for Tails. But she was running out of time, and her options were getting limited with each passing day. She knew she had to come up with something, and quick. But at the same time, she wanted it to be very special.

But then she thought of something; friends often give each other friendship bracelets. But she and Tails were more than mere friends.

As she sat outside her burrow, she was subconsciously tracing random patterns and words in the snow. She even unintentionally drew a heart in the snow, with "T" and "S" on each side. She blushed when she realized what she had done.  
But along with that, some of the random patterns she had drawn looked similar to a type of seashell she's often seen people use for bracelets.

Then that's when it hit her.

"Wait… that's it! I know what to make him now!" she cried out with utter joy as she ran inside her burrow, immediately getting to work on the present.

 *** Christmas Eve ***

Finally, Christmas Eve had arrived. While things around the village had calmed down and the rush had ended, everyone still buzzed inside with anticipation. Tonight was the night the village was holding a party. There would be a game of "Dirty Santa", hot cocoa and apple cider, warm cookies, caroling, marshmallow roasting, mistletoe, and some people were even going to exchange gifts with friends and loved ones.

Sticks decided to give her present to Tails then.

As she awaited for Tails to show up, he soon came along carrying a small box wrapped in shiny yellow paper. Sticks smiled warmly when she saw him.  
"Hi Tails!" she called out. Tails looked over in her direction and smiled "Hey Sticks." he said as he pulled her in for a tender hug and kiss.  
And soon, they were joined by Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles, who was wearing that ugly sweater again.

Once everyone had arrived, the party was ready to begin, and everyone went their separate ways.

From there, everyone had a great time; Sonic and Knuckles decided to play Dirty Santa and ended up walking away with a new microwave and an Arts & Crafts book respectively. Amy tried her hand at caroling, and surprisingly, had shown signs of improvement since the incident with the rock monster. But Tails and Sticks mostly spent their time together, roasting marshmallows, drinking cider, and cuddling together.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" Tails asked.  
"Very well. Especially since I'm with you." Sticks replied. Tails smiled and hugged her close.  
"...Say… while I'm thinking about it… I've got something for ya." Tails said as he pulled away.  
"Really?" Sticks questioned. "What is it?"  
"I can't tell; it's a surprise." Tails told her as he gave her the present.

But before she had a chance to open it, Amy called for both her and Tails.  
"Hey, you two! Come here for a second!"

Tails and Sticks both looked over at Amy, internally sighing in disappointment.  
"Ok. We'll see what she has for us, then I'll give you my present." Tails said.  
"I'll give you mine as well." Sticks replied as she and Tails got up and walked over to Amy.

"So, what's up?" Sticks asked.  
"Good. You're here." Amy said with a mischievous smile. "Now kiss." she ordered playfully.  
"Wait, what?" Tails asked, not in protest, but in confusion. But then his confusion went away when he looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above him and Sticks.  
 _"That sneaky girl."_ he thought. He then looked over at Sticks, who had a shy smile and a blushing muzzle.  
"I assume you know the tradition?" Tails asked as he stepped forward.  
"Yes I do." Sticks replied as the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. And they were going crazy in Tails' stomach as well as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sticks runs her hands up through his chest fluff to wrap around his neck.

While both hesitated for a slight second, they soon relaxed and pressed their lips together. Both sighed as their lips began to move together in a slow, intimate dance. Amy was internally squeeing, as well as Zooey and Perci, who also happened to see the young couple kissing. Sonic himself was smiling proudly at his little brother.

When the two finally pulled away, both were smiling warmly and gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

After their kiss, they went back to the fire-pit to give each other their gifts.  
"I'll go first." Sticks said as she gave Tails her present. Tails took it from her and ripped the paper off, revealing a box. He opened the box and saw the scrap-book, as well as a smaller box inside. Tails' slightly gasped as he took the small box and the book out. Before he properly thanked Sticks, he opened the small box and was amazed by what he saw inside; it was a beautiful bracelet made from seashells, and there was a citrine bead and an emerald bead bordering a glimmering pink pearl. He may have felt the pearl was a bit girly, but he was not going to let that ruin the present; it was too beautiful and precious.  
"Sticks… this is… amazing." Tails said softly before putting the bracelet back in the small box. "Thank you." he said as he pulled her into a tight, yet loving hug. Sticks felt her heart swell with joy; Tails loved her present. Within mere moments, she hugged him back just as tight.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy and relieved that makes me." Sticks told him.  
"Relieved?" Tails questioned.  
"Yeah… I wanted this to be absolutely perfect. I knew this was our first Christmas together, and I wanted to give you something very special." Sticks explained. "But I was nervous because I couldn't find anything to make for you for the longest time, and I feared that, if I screwed up, then you wouldn't like me anymore."  
Tails just stood there, letting everything she said sink in. She was so worried about messing up and making him not like her anymore, that she went out and made him quite possibly the best bracelet he has ever seen in his life? And the thing about the bracelet wasn't just the appearance; it was how much thought and effort that went into the creation of it that amazed him.

With a smile and a shake of his head, he pulled Sticks into another warm embrace, but this one was softer.  
"Oh, Sticks. My beloved wild flower." he told her as he softly rubbed the back of her head. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you any time soon. I'll be honest; I wasn't expecting something this amazing from you, given that this was our first Christmas together. But you went above and beyond my expectations, and gave me something I'll treasure for the rest of my life."  
At this point, Sticks felt like her heart was about to burst because of how much joy had built up.

But Tails was not done just yet.

"And besides Sticks, knowing how paranoid and crazy you can be, the fact I've stayed with you for so long, first as your friend then later your boyfriend, that should say something. And while you do have your negatives, your positives FAR outweigh them. You're such a brave and caring girl. How could anyone not like you? How could anyone not LOVE you? To stay with you for as long as I have, knowing your flaws, that takes more than mere friendship." Tails pointed out. "True, you're not perfect… not at all… but because of your imperfections and your amazing nature… that is what has made you the girl I know and love so much, and what makes you the best present any guy can ask for."

If Sticks' heart hadn't burst yet, chances are it has now. Not only did Tails really love his present, and the implied struggle she went through, he just flat-out told her that he loved her.

"Di- … Did you just say… you love me?" Sicks asked, her hands covering her mouth and tears starting to form in her eyes. Tails smiled and wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek, nodding his head yes.

Without hesitation, she pulled Tails into tight hug, almost choking him. But Tails was still able to breathe, and he hugged back with equal force.

"I love you too, Tails!" she cried as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Tails smiled possibly the warmest smile since he first dated Zooey.

"Now… before I forget, here's yours." Tails said as he handed her the gift. Sticks ripped the paper off and opened the box. Sticks looked inside, and had to cover her mouth in amazement. She reached inside and pulled out its content; a beautiful gold necklace with half an emerald and half a citrine cut into the shape of a heart.  
"Tails… it's beautiful." Sticks said as her eyes formed tears once again.  
"Open it; it's a locket." Tails told her. Sticks opened the locket, only to be amazed once more. Inside was the picture from her and Tails' first date; in the pond, and in each other's arms, and they were kissing. "Someone named U.L. sent me that picture. I don't know how he, or she, got it, but it worked out perfectly." he said.

Unable to contain herself anymore, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he was quick to respond. It started slow and loving, but soon became deeper, warmer, and more passionate as both poured the love in their hearts into the kiss.  
To them, everything around them had suddenly vanished.  
-Amy and the girls squeeing with glee  
-Sonic cheering for his little brother  
-the walrus mother trying to get her baby from off the top of the tree  
-even Knuckles' ugly sweater faded away  
The only thing that mattered at that moment was each other and their love.

When they finally pulled away, Sticks was the first to speak.  
"Merry Christmas Tails."  
"Merry Christmas Sticks." Tails replied. "My beloved wild flower."

"Someone, tell me you got a picture of that." Amy said out loud.  
"I'm one step ahead of ya." Sonc said as he lifted his camera up and took a spot next to her.  
"Sweet." Amy said as she clenched her fist in a triumphant manner. "We'll have to send it to them some time later."  
"You got that right." Perci said in agreement. "Oh, and Amy?"  
"Yeah?" Amy questioned.

But Perci didn't say anything; she merely smiled and nodded her head upwards. Amy and Sonic both looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above them.

"Wait… when did THAT one get there?" Amy asked in confusion.  
"I don't know." Sonic said. "You didn't put it there?"  
"No." Amy replied. "But who did?"  
"I don't know." Sonic said as he looped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "But rules are rules. And I'm not one to break a tradition… especially not this one." he stated as he threaded his other hand through her soft pink quills and kissed her tenderly. Amy went wide-eyed before she kissed back, her arms snaking around his neck as one of her legs lifted up, and a soft moan escaping from her mouth into his.

But where did the other mistletoe come from?  
And who sent the pictures?  
No one knew, and no one cared at this point.

But up in a nearby tree, looking down at the events that unfolded, Shadow the Hedgehog watched the hedgehogs kiss, and the fox and badger cuddle by the fire-pit.  
"The pictures have been sent, the mistletoe has been set in place, and the couples are happy. My work here… is done."

That's right; SHADOW was the one who sent the pictures and placed the mistletoe over Amy and Sonic.

Shadow then turned his attention towards the reader.  
"What? You thought I was a grouch all the time?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "Hey, even Christmas can bring out the kindest in people." he pointed out. "Just… don't get used to it."

"Anyways, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year." he said as he teleported away to leave the village to its party.

 *** Finally done! I'll tell ya what; I was not expecting it to be this long. I honestly thought of a simple mistletoe story for Tails and Sticks, and it ended up becoming this. But I had fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it.  
Anyways, I have another winter-themed story hopefully coming soon.  
If you enjoyed this, check out my other stories if you want.  
And without further adieu, I, Foxboy614, bid you all farewell. God bless, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
